Scarred
by nightmareking
Summary: Something that has been bugging me for a few weeks, rated for reasons, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, nightmare here with a new story for you guys. This has been keeping me up for weeks now and I finally decided to get it out. This is going to be rated for multiple reasons, expect character bashing, also, it's an AU, so no magic or Mewni, or whatever. Enjoy the first chapter.**

Marco sat on a bench in the park and took a deep breath, his shoulders slumped over and his head hung down, "Hey Marco," he looked up and a faint smile crossed his lips when he saw his best friend since birth, Star Butterfly sitting next to him, "Why do you look so bummed? It's your birthday and you should be happy,"

"Yeah…but our friends and my parents forgot," Star frowned as Marco sighed and shook his head, "But it's good to see my best friend didn't forget,"

"Of course I didn't forget," Star faintly smiled as she hugged Marco and Marco hugged her back, "It's kind of hard to forget your best friend's birthday…I'm sorry everyone else forgot,"

Marco hummed and nodded, "What's going on here?" they looked up and saw Star's jealous ex-boyfriend Tom Lucitor walking towards them, "What the hell, Starship? What are you doing with this mutt?"

"He's not a mutt, Tom, he's my best friend," Star narrowed her eyes before standing up, "And who are you to judge people? You were a complete asshole to me and my friends and-"

"Shut the hell up, you little-"

"Whoa," Marco stood up and stood in front of Star, glaring down at Tom, "I know you weren't going to call her something offensive, right?"

"And what if I was, mutt? What are you going to do about it?"

"Stop it," Star tried to push herself between Tom and Marco, "Tom, go away! Me and Marco are minding our own business and we don't need you here to-" before she could finish, Tom pushed her away and reached into his pocket.

Marco fell back and screamed as he felt a sharp pain across his face. Star looked up as Tom turned and ran out of the park, "Marco!" she stood up and ran over to him. Kneeling down next to him, she saw blood dripping down the side of his face and her eyes widened, "Hold on, Marco," she took her phone out of her purse and quickly dialed 9-1-1.

Star sat in the waiting room of the hospital, her shoulder slumped over and her head down. Looking at her hands, she saw a small amount of blood on her palms, "Star?" she looked up and saw her parents, Moon and River standing above her, "Are you okay, dear?"

"Mom, I went to the park to see Marco and wish him a happy birthday and then Tom walked over to us, called Marco a mutt and I told him not to do that, he pushed me and-"

"Slow down, sweetheart," River said, trying to calm his daughter down, "Now, what happened after Tom approached you and Marco?" Star sighed and nodded before she began to explain everything to her parents.

Moon took a deep breath and shook her head, "Well Star, it's a good thing you were there to help your friend," Star sighed and nodded again.

A doctor approached the three and looked at Star, "Are you a friend of Marco Diaz?" Star slightly frowned as she slowly nodded, "Your friend is fine…mostly," Star's eyes widened as the doctor took a deep breath, "He's in room 7-B if you will follow me," Star stood up and she and her parents followed the doctor out of the waiting room.

Marco, with bandages wrapped around his face, sat on the bed, his head down and his eyes narrowed, "Marco?" he looked up and saw Star and her parents walking into the room, "Are you okay?"

"I'll live, Estrella,"

Star frowned as Marco reached up and got ready to remove the bandages, "Hold on a second, kid," they looked back and saw the doctor entering the room, "You're going to have to keep those bandages on for a couple of hours to make sure the stitches hold," Marco sighed and nodded as the doctor looked up at Star's parents an began talking to them.

Star looked at the half Latino teen and slightly smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…I suppose," the small smile faded from Star's lips and Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Are you okay? Tom didn't do anything to you after he did this to me, did he?"

"No, I'm fine Marco, thanks for asking," Marco hummed and nodded.

"Kids," they looked up at Star's mother in confusion, "We're going to be leaving as soon as we sign Marco out," she looked at Marco and slightly frowned, "We're sorry you had to spend your birthday in the hospital, dear boy,"

"Nah, it's fine Mrs. Butterfly, it's not the worst birthday ever," Star sighed as she took Marco by the hand and the two teenagers stood up before following Star's parents out of the room.

The two teenagers sat in the back of the dark blue Impala while Star's father drove down the road and the two adults quietly talked amongst themselves. Star looked over to her best friend and frowned when she saw him staring out the window, "Marco?" Marco looked back in confusion, "Are you okay? You seem a little-"

"I'm fine, Star, I told you this back at the hospital," Star sighed and nodded, "Anyway…thanks…you know you didn't have to call for an ambulance and you could've just left me to-"

"No I couldn't, Marco, and you know I wasn't going to leave you like that," she reached over and held his hand and slightly smiled, "And I'm sorry your birthday went from bad to worse and-"

"Hey, it wasn't that bad, Estrella. You remembered it," Marco slightly smirked and Star rolled her eyes.

 **I know this chapter's a little short and that Tom was a jerk, and I apologize for Tom fans and everything, but I need him like this for the majority of the story for reasons. Like I said in the opening AN, expect character bashing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, bashing and bodily harm.**

 **Ravangel: Good to hear. Keep reading to find out what happened.**

 **GoodShet: More is coming, don't worry.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the…month wait…enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco sat on the front step of the Butterfly house. Star looked over her best friend and saw his head hanging down, "Hey…do you think you can take your bandages off?" Marco looked up in confusion, "Well…the doctor said that they had to stay on for a few hours and it's been a couple of hours so-"

"Yeah…I guess you're right," Marco sighed as he reached up and began removing the bandages from around his face.

Star looked on in horror as the bandages dropped to the ground and Marco looked at her, two scars crossing over each other across his face, "Well…how bad is it?" reaching in her purse, Star took out a small mirror and held it up for Marco to see.

Seeing the two scars across his face, Marco frowned and took a deep breath before shaking his head, "I'm sorry," Marco looked up in confusion as Star leaned up against him and frowned, "This is obviously the worst birthday ever. I'm sorry that-"

"It could've been worse," Marco slightly smiled as he reached up and rubbed the top of Star's head, "You remembered and…well that made my day, Estrella," Star hummed as Marco kissed the side of her head for a second before standing up, "Well I better get home. I'll see you tomorrow," Star frowned and nodded as Marco walked down the drive and down the street.

Star picked up the bandages and frowned before standing up, "You better be careful Marco. I don't think the doctors want to see you again this soon," she turned and stepped into the house.

Marco walked through the front door before slamming the door behind him and looked around the empty living room with narrowed eyes. Looking down at the coffee table, he spotted a note. Growling under his breath, he walked over to the table and picked up the note and began reading it.

"Hijo,

Your father and I are going away for a few weeks for an invention convention. We tried contacting the Butterfly's to keep an eye on you but there was no response…but then again, you are old enough to watch yourself, honey. Don't destroy the house and we will see you in a few weeks.

Love mom," Marco sighed and shook his head before tossing the note back onto the table and sat down on the couch.

Digging his phone out of his pocket, he ran his thumb across the screen before holding it up to his ear, "Hey Star,"

" _Marco?_ " Star's voice said on the other end, " _Why are you calling? You just left and -_ "

"Yeah…my parents are away for a few weeks and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out a little more," the conversation fell silent and Marco frowned as he rubbed the back of his head, "But if you don't that's fine,"

" _Marco, you really should've stayed,_ " Star sighed, " _Listen, why don't you come back over and I'll talk to my parents about letting you stay for the night._ " Marco inhaled slowly, " _I'll see you in a few minutes,_ "

"Yeah…I'll see you in a few minutes," Marco ended the call before standing back up and shoved his phone back into his pocket and walked out of the house.

 **Sorry for the length and again, sorry for the wait. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
